Meet The Family
by Kataang1234
Summary: Hectic. That is the only word Willow can use to desribe the night that she officially met Guy's family for the first time. An awkward and sweet one-shot that I promised you guys a long time ago  :


**Hello people! Finally, here is the one-shot that I promised! This is the dinner that I mentioned in my other one-shot, Lazy Day in the Sun.**

**This story is dedicated to my "stalker," Julia. She left me an uber fantastic review on one of my avatar stories a while back and I really hope she is still stalking me and actually sees this. If so, thanks for the review! You are awesome! (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or places mentioned in this story.**

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Willow's heart hammers rapidly in her chest as she readies herself for the night ahead. After a few months of dating, she is finally going to meet Guy's family for the first time. He'll be picking her up soon and Willow can't be any more nervous. She's never met anyone else's parents before so this is completely new to her. A knock on her door startles her.

"Who is it?" She calls.

"It's me," Cathy says from the other side of the door.

"Come in," she says.

Cathy walks in and closes the door behind her. She smiles. "You look pretty."

Willow blushes. "You really think so?"

She had decided just minutes before on a blue skirt that fell just above her knee and a white blouse with matching flip flops. This was after trying on about fifteen other outfits, but Willow thought that it would be perfect for tonight. Not too dressy. Not too casual.

"Of course," Cathy say with a genuine smile.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence falls between them. Willow shifts nervously on her feet as she tries to think of what to say next. Thankfully she doesn't have to because it's Cathy who speaks first.

"So, are you nervous?" She asks and Willow can tell that this is hard for her.

Willow nods. "You know, you didn't have to come up here."

"Yes I did," Cathy sighs. "I know it's not the same as having your mom here, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you."

Willow smiles. "Thanks Cathy."

Cathy embraces Willow in a quick hug before the two of them head downstairs. Guy is waiting at the bottom of the stairs, talking to David. He smiles at her as she ascends down the stairs and slips his hand into hers as she reaches the bottom.

"You're beautiful," he whispers.

Willow blushes. "Thank you."

"Good luck tonight Willow," David smiles.

She nods and smiles in reply before walking out the door with Guy. The two hop into his car and he begins to make his way down the road. She can feel his eyes on her as she fidgets in her seat, repeatedly moving her hands and crossing and uncrossing her legs. Guy's warm hand rest on top of hers, stopping her motions causing her to look at him.

"Please stop," he gives a weak smile. "You're making _me_ nervous."

"How can you not be nervous?" She stumbles over her words. "I thought you'd never done anything like this either? What if they hate me? What if I spill something all over myself? What if-"

"Willow!" He cuts her off. "You need to relax. My family is going to love you and you won't spill anything. Plus, even if you do spill something you'll probably spill it on me."

She can't help but smile as her boyfriend grins widely at her. "You're right. Everything is going to be fine."

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

_Everything is _not_ fine._

Chaos. That was the only word Willow could use to describe this experience. In the twenty minutes she'd been inside Guy's house, she'd managed to spill soda all over her white shirt, burn her hand twice, and spill food on the floor, causing Guy's mother to slip and fall. At the moment, she was frantically trying her best to help the poor woman up while trying to clean off the food that was sure to stain her clothes.

"I'm so very sorry Mrs. Roberts." Willow is completely frazzled and Guy is trying his bet not to laugh.

Thankfully, his mother is alright and they're no hard feelings. "Don't worry about it, Willow. It was an accident, a funny one at that.

She smiles hesitantly as the woman before her laughs a little before leaving the room to grab a mop. As soon as she's out of sight, Willow groans and buries her head in her hands.

"Come on," Guy starts as he walks up to her. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, let's pretend I didn't screw everything up." She lifts her head up to look at him.

"You didn't screw anything up. It was all an accident."

Accident. Everyone keeps using that word and Willow can't help, but think of darker times and her old friend. Seems all she's ever good at is causing accidents. She can feel her emotions building up and the urge growing strong. Then, as if reading her thoughts, Guy steps in front of her and grabs both of her hands. Her gaze meets his as he places a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm home!" Calls a vibrant voice from the foyer.

Guy releases her hands and turns to greet his sister, Rebecca as she enters the kitchen.

"Whoa," she skids to a stop as she sees the mess. "What happened?"

Willow blushes in embarrassment while Mrs. Roberts enters the room, mop in hand. "Just a little spill is all."

"Where have you been?" Guy changes the subject for which Willow is very grateful.

The young girl shrugs her shoulders, ignoring her brother as she walks out of the room.

"Well, that was rude," Guy huffs.

"She's just going through a stage of rebellion," His mother explains, whilst mopping up the mess. "She'll be back to normal as soon as all that teen angst is gone."

He just shrugs as he takes a seat at the bar, motioning for Willow to take the seat beside him, but she pays him no attention.

"I don't mind mopping that up," She motions to the mess. "In fact, I insist."

"Don't be silly." Mrs. Roberts is unaffected. "You're a guest and it was just an accident."

Before Willow has the chance to argue, the front door opens once again and heavy footsteps can be heard as Guy's father walks through the foyer and into the kitchen.

"Something smells good in here," he grins before walking over to his wife and giving her a peck on the lips.

"Dad," Guy beings. "This is Willow."

The dark haired man who looks sort of like an older version of Guy, steps forward and shakes Willow's outstretched hand.

"So this is the young lady I've heard so much about," his words make her cheeks heat up. "It's a pleasure to meet the girl who has captured my son's heart."

"Dad," His son groans to which he replied. "It's the truth, son."

Willow's face is beet red as she smiles shyly. "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Roberts."

The next few minutes are filled with idle chit chat and Willow begins to relax as she sits next to Guy, trying her best not to spill anything else. She can't help the envious feelings that form in her head from watching her boyfriend interact with his parents. They all discuss their day including seemingly unimportant details here and there. It's all so normal and she's not really used to that. It's not like she and David don't talk, because they do. Things just aren't like they used to be and she's beginning to think that it'll always be that way.

"Dinner is officially ready," Mrs. Roberts announces, pulling Willow out of her reverie.

"Mhhmm," Mr. Roberts moans as he inhales the delicious aromas that fill the room.

Everyone starts grabbing their plates as Guy starts making his way down the hallway. "I'll go get Rebecca."

Willow nods as she loads food onto her plate just like everyone else before pouring her self something to drink. Guy joins her in the dining room, pulling the chair out for her as his father does the same for his mother. She smiles at him before taking her seat. It's relatively quiet as everyone begins eating.

"So, Willow," Mr. Roberts starts. "I hear you like anthropology. Will you be majoring in it when you go to college?"

Willow brushes some hair behind her ear and just as she's about to reply, Rebecca butts in. "What's anthropology?"

"Rebecca," Mrs. Roberts scolds. "Don't interrupt."

The teen huffs and goes back to picking at her food as Guy glares at her. Choosing to ignore the tension going on between the siblings, Willow continues with what she was going to say.

"Well, I haven't decided yet, but that's most likely where I'm headed," she shrugs. "I still want to keep my options open though."

The older man nods in understanding. Silence settles over the group once again making the air in the room thick with the awkward tension.

"So, Willow," Rebecca begins. "How did you and Guy meet?"

"Oh, we met at the library that I work at."

She nods. "The library at the university, right?"

Willow nods in reply, not really sure where this is going.

"I thought only students attending the school could work there." Rebecca looks as though she is fighting back a scowl.

The scrutiny of the young girl causes Willow to squirm in her seat and thankfully Guy butts in. "Rebecca, that's enough."

Rebecca just rolled her eyes. "So, how exactly is it that you got a job there? I mean, Guy tried to apply before he became a student and they turned him down."

"Rebecca," Guy warns.

"What?" She spits back. "I'm only trying to learn more about your girlfriend."

"No," he argues. "You're just trying to be a brat."

Rebecca narrows her eyes at her brother before pushing away from the table and stomping off to her room. Guy then turns to Willow with a apologetic look on his face.

"Sorry about that," he whispers. "She's been acting like that for a few months now."

Willow nods and gives Guy's hand a squeeze before finishing her meal. Guy's parents seem unaffected by what seems to be a normal occurrence, but they do offer their apologies as they finish dinner. Willow help Mrs. Roberts clean up the kitchen while Guy and his father move into the den.

"I just want to apologize again for Rebecca," the woman says as they put the food in containers. "She's just upset because Guy is getting older and is spending a lot more time with you than with her."

"Oh," That's when Willow starts to understand. "I should be sorry then. I don't mean to take him away from her."

"No no, don't worry about it dear," she reassures her. "This happens to all siblings. I'm pretty sure you experienced this with your older brother as well. Am I right?"

Willow can only nod because boy, is she right. She remembers when she was younger, just barely in middle school and David nearing graduation when he brought Cathy home. She didn't lash out like Rebecca had tonight, but she did take a vow of silence for the entire night, not speaking to anyone or replying to anything asked of her. So, she knows exactly how Rebecca is feeling and she now knows that she's got to talk to her.

"Alright," Mrs. Roberts breaths. "We're done. You coming?"

"I'll be right there," she replies. "I'm going to um…freshen up really quick. Where's your bathroom?"

After receiving the directions that were useless to her, Willow makes her way down the hallway. She has no intention to use the restroom. Walking right past the bathroom door, she stops at a door she can only assume is Rebecca's from the angry music emitting from it. Two knocks and the music is off and the door is open.

"What do you want?"

Willow holds her hands up in surrender. "I just want to talk."

Rebecca looks as if she's considering it for a moment before she moves to the side, allowing Willow to walk in. Her room is normal enough. Nothing too crazy, just everything a regular teenage girl has. She takes a few steps into the room before turning around to the younger girl as she closes the door.

"Cool room."

"Thanks," she replies, sitting down in her desk chair.

"So, what was that all about at dinner?" Willow asks even though she knows the answer.

She shrugs. "I was just asking some important questions."

Willow nods, biting her lip. "Listen Rebecca, I know that you're upset because you feel that I'm taking your brother away, but-"

"Stop right there." The teen cuts her off. "Don't pretend that you know me or whatever because you believe you can relate when you can't."

"But that's the thing Rebecca, I can relate to you." She begins shifting nervously on her feet. "My brother and I were close just like you and Guy, but once his wife, Cathy entered the picture it seemed like our relationship took a turn for the worst.

"I was actually your age and he was around Guy's when he brought her home for the first time and I reacted just as bad as you. Except, I refused to speak. I didn't say a word throughout the whole night."

"How did that go?" She asks curiously.

"Not so well." Willow laughs. "Thinking back, I probably looked like a big idiot and I wouldn't have been surprised if Cathy had thought I was a mute or something."

Rebecca smiles ever so slightly and a silence falls between the two of them.

"Just um, know that I'm not trying to steal your brother away," Willow adds after a few minutes. "You can have him any time you want."

Rebecca nods and remains quiet as Willow walks out of the room. As soon as the door shuts behind her, she lets out a breath of relief.

"There you are," Guy calls from the end of the hallway. "What were you doing?"

"Just freshening up." She lies.

Guy eyes her suspiciously. "In Rebecca's room?"

"I wasn't in her room."

"I just saw you walk out," he chuckles.

Willow shakes her head. "No you didn't."

"Alright then," he says slowly. "Are you ready to go? It's getting kind of late."

Willow looks down at her watch and realizes that she has to be home soon. She nods and they both walk into the den where Guy's parents sit on the couch.

"I'm going to take Willow home."

The two stand up and Mrs. Roberts move towards Willow, embracing her in a hug. "It was so nice to meet you."

"You too," she replies, surprised by the warm embrace.

Mr. Roberts steps up, jutting his hand forward. "It was wonderful to finally meet you, Willow."

Willow nods and shakes his hand before saying one last goodbye. She and Guy made their way out the door and within minutes they were riding in his car towards David and Cathy's apartment. The ride began relatively quiet, but Guy breaks the silence with a question that Willow assumes has been on his mind this whole time.

"How was tonight?" He asks, his hands gripping the wheel anxiously. "Was it too much for you?"

She shakes her head. "No, it was just…hectic."

"Listen, I'm really sorry about Rebecca," he says, running a hand through his hair. "I don't understand why she's acting this way."

"It's alright," she replies. "I understand how she's feeling, I went through the same thing with David and Cathy."

Guy smirks, glancing at her before back at the road. "So, is that what you two were talking about before I caught you not walking out of her room."

Willow blushes in embarrassment. "I just wanted to let her know that I'm not trying to steal you or anything."

She turns to look at him as he rests his hand on her knee and he looks her in the eye for a brief second. "Thank you."

A smile spreads across her face as her head turns forward only to realize that they're sitting in the parking lot outside her brother's apartment building. Guy turns off the car and shifts in his seat so that he is facing Willow.

"I meant to ask you," he starts. "Were you alright being around my parents?"

Willow's stomach sinks as she averts her eyes from his gaze. "It was fine."

"Don't lie to me," he insists. "I didn't intend for you to feel uncomfortable." His gaze is soft when she looks up at him.

"It wasn't too bad," she starts. "I mean, I'm always going to think about my parents in that type of situation. How much I miss them and how I wish I could have introduced you to them." Willow smiles slightly. "They would have loved you."

Guy smiles before leaning over the console and kissing her right on the mouth. Hesitant lips turn forceful as he grabs her hips and pulls her closer. Willow reacts quickly, knowing exactly what do as she threads her hands through his hair. No sounds of metal against metal are heard, just the sounds of their hearts pounding in their chest as their lips mesh together.

A sigh escapes from the lips of the boy across from her as he rest his forehead against hers. "I love you." His voice is soft as he whispers Willow's new favorite phrase.

She goes to return the words of affection when someone taps on the window behind Guy. They give each other a confused look before turning to the sound. Willow blushes as her eyes focus on her brother's face on the other side of the glass. She can see the tips of Guy's ears turn red as he rolls down the window.

"Good evening, David," Guy greets him with a smile.

David nods before looking to Willow. "Your curfew is eleven."

"And?"

"And," he begins. "It's eleven o' five."

"I'll come inside in just a minute."

Her brother goes to speak, but is cut off by another voice. "David, leave them alone and get back inside!" It's Cathy who calls out to him from the steps. David is reluctant, but ultimately follows his wife's orders and walks away from the car.

Guy gives Willow a soft smile. "I guess I'll see you later."

She nods before giving him one last kiss goodbye. It's chaste, but sweet and soft. "I love you too," she whispers as she pulls away.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

**That's it everybody! I hope you liked it! (: **


End file.
